


Two Letters

by magickmoons



Series: Countdown to 2010 [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Community: writerverse, Episode Related, Episode: s04e16 2010, Friendship, Gen, Letters, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two letters between Sam and Jack after the war is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writerverse challenge. Takes place in the _2010_ AU.

March 23, 2003  
Dear Jack,

I am so sorry. I had planned to be back on Earth in time to attend your retirement party, or, at least, to talk to you in person before you headed up to the cabin. But, as you know, there was a glitch in the final phase of testing and they needed me to stay a little longer on the Aschen homeworld. I wish I could have been here for you.

Are you enjoying the fishing? Or is it still too cold yet?

I have to ask: what happened? The last I had heard, you were leading the offensive at Tagrea. Then, all of a sudden, you’re retiring? Right before the final push? No one will tell me what happened, but the rumors that Kinsey had a hand in it reached even 970. I just can’t see you capitulating to him.

Or is it still about the Aschen? Even you have to admit that they have upheld their end of the bargain. We could never have defeated the Goa’uld without their help. And they aren’t trying to step in and seize power here, either militarily or politically; just trying to help us to advance to our knowledge and technology. I’ve actually been offered a place with the new Science Ministry. I’m thinking about resigning my commission.

I really want to talk to you. Please reconsider joining us for the Peace Celebration. You were such an important part of this victory. It just wouldn’t feel right to celebrate without you there.

Your friend,  
Sam

* * *

June 12, 2003

~~Return to Sender~~

~~Dear Sam,  
Meet me at the cabin. ~~

~~Colonel Carter~~

Carter,

Congratulations on your promotion, Colonel. My only regret about ditching the Peace Ceremony was not getting to see you wear those well-deserved eagles. But I don’t think my presence there would have been appropriate.

Don’t worry about missing my send-off (although you did miss out on the cake - Hammond sprang for the good stuff!). He said some nice things. Walter, Siler, and the Doc were all there. It was a real shindig. And now I’ve finally got what I’ve always wanted: peace, quiet, and plenty of fishing. That’s what we were fighting for, right?

Enjoy your new job at the Science Ministry. I can only imagine how filled with geek joy you must be at what the Aschen are showing you. For all our sakes, I hope you are right about them. But either way, I’m done with the fight.

~~Love,~~  
 ~~Goodbye,~~  
 ~~Always,~~

Keep your stick on the ice,  
Jack

PS All the best on your engagement. Don’t shake your head at me, Colonel - if he hasn’t asked you yet, he will... very soon. You’ll understand if I decline my invitation in advance.


End file.
